


The green ball

by Capcake



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Breeding Kink, Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capcake/pseuds/Capcake
Summary: After getting a bounty for Hondo, you set off away from Black spire outpost only to realize that something isn't right when you get to the bounty itself.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 143





	The green ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whitewalkerqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewalkerqueen/gifts).



> Don't really write smut, but it's the best smut I could muster. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

The tan, earthy walls felt like home to you. The smell of sweat and alcohol pungent but not to your disliking. You were sitting in your favorite booth in Oga’s Cantina in Black Spire Outpost. You always enjoyed coming here after a bounty or a smuggling, air was calming to you. The atmosphere was always friendly despite its patrons being filled with the scum of the galaxy. The fuzzy tauntaun always had a way of numbing your senses with every sip. It’s delicious taste danced on your tongue and made your whole mouth fizzle. This time around you were coming back from a spice run, a particularly dangerous one in fact, the Kessel run. Something was troubling you about this run, it usually took 18 parsecs to do it but this time at the end you saw that you somehow did it in 17. This was confusing, you got into an asteroid field and had to go off course, flying a little too close to a black hole for your liking. You thought that this would have cost you time, instead of gaining time.

“Hey Rex,” you say to the robot DJ, “Play me some ‘Mad about me’, your remix specifically.” You toss a credit at him to coerce him to play your favourite song, probably not needed but it was for good measure.

“For all you fans of Figrin D'an out there, here they are live from Coruscant,” R-3X’s words boomed through the Cantina, moments before the music began to play. You naturally began to tap your foot lightly to the music, that familiar feeling returning. You were still waiting on Hondo who after your last run said he had a special bounty for you.

“There you are,” Hondo spoke, coming out from behind you and startling you slightly. He took a seat before continuing, “So about this bounty,” you nodded, and he continued and told you a bit more about the while situation. He gave you very little intel other than it was a child and a mandalorian. 

“It is a very large bounty and seeing as how I was the man to give it to you, I think a 50/50 split of the credits is more than fair.” He slides a tracking fob across the table to you, along with the holopad with the details. You looked down at the two items, passing your hand gently over the holopad. Seems like Greef got into some trouble on Nevarro. 50k credits to find some sort of child. 

“70/30 or you can find someone else.” You slide the contents back to Hondo, before turning your head away to soak in the Cantina as you take another sip of your drink.

“Fine, you drive a hard bargain. Mainly because I can’t find anyone else who is crazy enough to take this job.”

______

The fob, with the holopad and of course your amazing tracking skills led you to Sorgan. It was a relatively nice place, untouched by the hand of modern civilization. Despite this, there were still remnants of the empire smeared about on its surface. On the outskirts of a village, you watched as a Mandalorian sat packing up a landrover with equipment and speaking with the townsfolk. You squint your eyes trying to get a better view but to your dismay nothing gets clearer but you knew this was them. 

You ran back to the path that led outside the village, setting up a tripwire across two trees.

That should stop the transport, then just need to deal with the mandalorian. You thought to yourself, setting up behind a tree not too far away. If you can take out the mandalorian, you can acquire the child.

Several minutes had passed until the transport was mere seconds away from hitting the tripwire, you readied your blaster to fire at the man, who at this point you realized was clad head to toe in armour. Beautiful armor in fact, that while you were waiting you were remarking at how shiny and reflective it was against the light. 

3...2...1… You counted down the seconds before you watched the transport fizzled out and drop down to the floor. You blasted a shot right into the man’s back, causing him to fall over, thinking that was that, you began to run full sprint towards the transport. A blaster shot went screaming past your body as you saw the man was still conscious aiming his blaster at you. You dropped to the ground hiding behind the front of the transport, your blaster aimed at the back where he laid.

“I don’t need to kill you, mandalorian. I just want the bounty. Alive,” you spoke, trying to strike a deal with him. A few more blaster shots were fired off in your general direction, you duck your head to not get hit. You weren’t wearing much armour, just some somewhat tight black pants, and a black long sleeve with a green vest overtop of which none of those would stop a blaster round. 

Guess that's a no.

You peak back over, returning some fire to hopefully hit him. You still had no idea how his armour even held at that range, but hopefully now that you were feet apart it wouldn’t. This time when peeking you notice a satchel full of some neat gizmos and gadgets, you grab it to hopefully find something you could use. He shot a few more rounds back at you, but you spent this time scurraging through the satchel, finding a flare you think of using it to distract him so you can get close enough to pin him.

You lay back down on the floor, aiming the flare overtop the transport, closing your eyes and firing into the sky so you don’t blind yourself. Your eyes burned with the blaring white light that filled the night sky even with your eyes closed. After a moment you opened them but were met with the barrel end of a rifle.

“Good try,” a very rich and deep voice croaked out of the helmet, only moments before whacking you with the butt end of the rifle.

_______

Throbbing sensation fills your head, the pain wakes you up and you open your eyes. What you see is a small dark room, filled with nothing but a bed and some buttons. You go and push one but notice you can't move your hands; they are clamped together with cuffs behind your back. Squirming to try and free yourself did nothing. 

“Hello?” You called out, trying to alert your captor. You were trapped and you had no idea how to escape at the moment. The sound of your voice clearly alerted someone as you could hear in the background, behind the whirring background noise, the sound of steps on metal making its way towards you.

The swoosh of the door illuminated the outline of the man you fought with earlier. His pose was stern, with the clear intent of interrogation. He spoke no words but stood there for a few moments watching you squirm in the handcuffs, like he was enjoying it.

“What do you want?” His low baritone voice speaks. You didn’t respond and only continued to struggle against the cuffs. “Why didn’t you just kill me?” 

More silence from your part and more struggling. With a huff of annoyance, he reaches forward and picks you up and brings you outside to the next room. Its metallic interior made you realize you were actually in the bed of a ship, and that background sound you were hearing probably meant you were out in space.

The mandalorian sat you down on a crate in the cargo hold. The mandalorian went back upstairs via a ladder and left you alone to your thoughts. You quit struggling the moment he was gone and begin looking around at your surroundings. Metal walls over everywhere, you noted. You turned the other way, more metal walls. You say nothing but metal and netting. There was no way for you to escape, you didn’t even see a door. 

You watched as he came back down the ladder, the shine of his armour still amazed you, like you hadn’t shot him multiple times hours before. At least what you thought was hours before. When he turned around you were met with a green ball, a little bigger than a head.

“Why did you bring me a ball?” You frowned, like this was some sort of trick. But you watched as the ball miraculously grew ears, and the man turned it around to reveal it was in fact a being of which you had never seen before. “Whoa, what is that?” You tried to bring your hand up to touch it but quickly remember you were cuffed.

“You said you wanted him alive, others wanted him dead,” his voice was oddly smooth but rough at the same time. He spoke with meaning with every word, with determination, and something about that intrigued you. 

“Is that your child—” The word child got stuck in your throat, “Is… Is that the bounty?” The child was put down on the floor, and slowly walked its way over to your foot to inspect it. You looked down at it, it was kind of cute. “Hi there little guy.”

“Why did you want him alive.” He raised his voice, stepping forward to catch you out of ogling over this child. You straightened your back, bringing your head back up to meet his helmet. The black T was all you could see, no eyes and no face. The mystery of no skin showing made you wonder what he looked like underneath.

“I don’t know, it called for it to be brought in alive. That's all I know,” you start to speak, the next few words hang on the tip of your tongue. You don’t want to say it but the fact that this brooding, intimidating man was taking care of and protecting this child like thing warmed your heart. “Hondo...got me this bounty. I just do what he tells me.” You felt compelled to help this man, to help protect this thing even if you just met it. You’ve been with lots of scum in the galaxy, but never once have you met something so cute that you just wanted to protect.

The two of you sat down in the cargo hold, discussing a bit about what the child was. The mandalorian opened up slightly after you had told him probably too much of yourself. He eventually told you how he even came upon the thing and how it was a bounty too. After a while of making sure you were no threat, he finally uncuffed you. The first thing you did was pickup this child and hugged and played with him while the mandalorian, who you now call Mando as that is what he said he was referred to, started to fly the ship.

_______

It had been 6 months since you first had gotten a hold of the little green ball. In this time, you and Mando had gotten to be quite good partners, taking down lots of bounties together to support the three of you and fighting off any one that wanted the child. The original plan was to drop you off at the nearest planet, but when Mando saw just how well you could take care of the child, where he lacked in skill, he saw you as a perfect suitor to help him with this.

The last month though has been very peculiar for the two of you. The usual work first, child second and nothing else had slowly shifted into the two of you getting close. Too close in fact for either of your lonesome normal selves liking. You were finding him staring at you a lot more than usual and being a bit more talkative and interested in your past. Any attempts to see him, or even talk about his past still out of the question though. And just like how he was getting close to you, you were getting close to him. This mysterious man was intriguing for you. His heart was set on protecting those that he loved but making sure that he had the skills to mess with anything that would try. Your heart was starting to yearn for him, to enjoy his company not because of the supplies he brought but because of the man that he was. When he would go on a hunt without you because someone had to stay and protect the child, you found yourself missing his presence. 

Right now, while you were sitting in the co-pilot's seat, watching the blue streams of stars pass the cockpits transparisteel, you put a name to what you were feeling for him. Your chest went tight at that thought but you didn’t mind. You knew how you felt for him. He was just taking the child down to the hold to put to bed, and this simple act of being a full father to this child made you want to be a family with him. You tried to brush this thought out of your mind, you are friends and although you feel your heart strain towards him you were anything but official and to start thinking of those things is extremely wrong. But even saying that the thought still sat there at the back of your mind.

The door opened, breaking you out of your thoughts. Looking to the doorway you are met with Mando, who walks in like he had a thousand times. You hope he didn’t notice but you were staring at the way he walked and the movement of his ass. You have no idea why but just even the way he walked slightly turned you on, let alone the meaty thighs that you so hoped you could see without beskar. He sat down like normal and you tried to snap what you had just thought down out of your mind, playing it cool like he didn’t notice.

The rest of the night was like normal for the most part. The two of you talked like normal, but you felt like something was a little peculiar in the words that he was saying. You tried not to pay too much attention cause maybe you were just crazy. Like normal, you left to go to bed and he stayed in the cockpit, you slept in a cot that was upstairs as Mando and the child slept downstairs. Being the gentleman that he was, he allowed you to use the bigger bed for your comfort, after much protest on your behalf. 

“Mando, no it's fine. I can sleep downstairs,” you pleaded with him for what felt like the hundredth time. 

“Stop it. My word is final you are sleeping upstairs,” he said from his seat on a crate in the hold. He was polishing his favorite blaster not even glancing up as he insisted you sleep upstairs. You had been just fine with the bed downstairs far away from him. It was small yes, but you didn’t mind, you had slept in worse places. “I’m not letting you get another neck cramp and missing your target again. Besides, I want you to have it,” his tone dropped from stern to soft at his last sentence. With that you heeded and took the bed upstairs. 

You had to admit after sleeping up here for a while, you started to silently thank him. It was a much nicer sleep. You woke up in a dazed state when you heard the sound of the door opening and closing. You turn, the room being pitch black makes it extremely hard to see and straining your eyes to see anything. You could only see as far as a few feet next to you.

“Mando?” You quietly croak out.

“The child took over the bed. I—ugh, needed a place to sleep.”

“Oh, there is room yeah.” Without hesitation shuffle over and get back to being comfy, facing towards the wall. You hear Mando walk over and notice the distinct lack of metallic sounds from his armour. You realize that he is possibly wearing something other than the armour and this sends a shiver of excitement down your spine. You force yourself not to look with every inch of your body. Feeling the bed sink in, you hear some shuffling and feel his presence mere inches away from you.

This is when you start to feel your heart begin to race, and a heat rushes through you. You’ve never been this intimate with each other before. You couldn’t take it anymore and decide to take a quick peak, looking over your shoulder. You can see very faintly the hairs of his legs, his underwear that was form fitting to his ass, his back littered with scars. When you finally reach his head, you see he still has the helmet and it was turned over his shoulder looking right at you.

“What are you doing?” It was slightly hard to hear but you swear you could hear a smirk on his face and a slight chuckle when he said that.

“Oh umm, nothing. Sorry Mando.” You turn back around to face away from him again, trying to act like you weren’t just staring at his naked body.

“You can call me Din,” he says before turning his head back around.

Din. The word dances in your head, a smile striking your face. A man like him to give you his name means he must trust you. The two of you lie there for a few moments in silence before you turn around. When you do, you see that Din didn't face away from you as he was laying there the whole time staring at you.

Your face of confusion sparked Din to speak, “If you get to stare at my ass, it's only fair if I get to stare at yours.” His words, deep and rough, spark another ember in your core. “And the front isn’t so bad either.”

You visibly look down the length of his body, looking at every inch of him. His toned chest, his tanned skin, the little bit of hair sticking out of his underwear where you notice a particularly large bulge, making your eyes pop and Din chuckled. You feel his hand, coarse and rough fingertips slowly but surely glide down the side of your body. It gets caught on every curve of you as he brings his hand from halfway up your chest down to your thighs. You bring out your hand and touch the surface of his abs and bring them up to the expanse of his chest. The feeling of his skin on yours creates fireworks on every single contact point.

“Din,” you practically whisper out to him, as you feel your inner thighs begin to become slick. Before you could even comprehend what was happening, he had already flipped you onto your back and was overtop of you.

“Close your eyes and don’t open them,” he speaks out, his voice is practically a growl. You follow suit not knowing what is going to happen when you hear the sound of hair shuffling. The anticipation is killing you. For 10 or so seconds you feel like an idiot with your eyes closed until you feel the soft touch of his lips against yours. The immediate contact caused a surge of fire to burst out between you as you wrap your arms around him, pushing yourself into his kiss. The two of you rocking your heads in time with each other as your lips smash into his. His tongue darts out, requesting permission to explore your mouth. You let him, of course, with a moan of satisfaction as he deeps the kiss. Your hands fly up to his cheeks and slowly map out his features. You slide one hand of his cheek to create circles on his back, you feel the scars of his many years as a bounty hunter that were much like tattoos at this point.

His hand slowly goes up from your waist where they were waiting at, gliding up to your breast. His touch against your bra causes a moan to escape in between your kisses as his fingers delicately circle your nipple through the fabric. You feel his stubble smile against your lips, before he brings himself away from you.

Before you even have time to complain about his absence, he has ripped your bra off of your right breast and is licking the delicate nipple. You moan out in pleasure; this sensation is something you hadn’t had in such a long time. You almost open your eyes, wanting to see the man giving you this pleasure but you force them closed and rest your forearm over your eyes for reassurance. Your now pebbled nipple is completely being covered with his saliva as he wraps his tongue over you. There is nothing you wish more than to have him all right now. He migrates his mouth from the one side to the other keeping his figures on the other nipple.

Just like he read your mind, he plucks his lips off your nipple with a pop and stands up just off the edge of the bed. You hear the sound of him putting on his helmet so you open your eyes. 

“Take it off,” his demand was straightforward, and being the one to please you do as he says. You slowly unbutton the back of your bra, letting your straps fall to your breasts but you keep your bra attached. Just because you had to please him, didn’t mean you didn’t want to tease him. His stare was like he was entranced in your dance and you felt sexy having all his attention. You slowly take the bra off; your breasts feel cold against the air from his wet saliva still. You could tell he enjoyed what he saw as he stared right at them. You decide to give him something else to start at and sit back down, your hand slowly gliding down your chest to your clothed heat. You feel just how slick he made you as your panties are soaked, but you don’t care. You slowly encircle your clit, staring at him.

“Please…Din,” your invitation that you needed him wasn’t subtle, but it was the truth. You wanted Din to split you in half with the raging cock that you could see through his underwear. You stop your motions, as a way for him to take over.

“Keep going,” his voice, deeper than before, sent a shiver down your spine. But you don’t want to disappoint the man, so you continue to touch your throbbing center still clothed in your panties. You let out a slight moan, whether it was pleasure from yourself or displeasure that he wasn’t doing anything was uncertain to you. You close your eyes; the pleasure is starting to take over and you lean your head back slightly fully focusing on the sensations slowly rising up through your stomach. Upon opening them you are met with a surprise, Din was completely naked now except for his helmet and he himself was stroking his large cock as he was watching you.

You are completely shocked at his size, so shocked you freeze up. His hands, that you thought were large, were barely enough to hold half of his length. Your legs tremble slightly as you imagine that inside you. 

“I didn’t say to stop,” his voice had a slight chuckle behind it. He knew what you saw and that you liked it. You follow suit with him, and take off your underwear instead, allowing yourself to be completely vulnerable to him and see everything. The sight of your pussy made him moan out slightly, and you notice his pace begin to speed up slightly. You couldn’t help yourself, and before you even realized what you had done you were now on your hands and knees with your lips around his girth. You could feel his smooth cock slide in between your lips, its untouched nature compared to the rest of his body excited you for reasons unknown. Bobbing your head back and forth you hear the modulated moans escape him only causing you to go faster.

“Kriff, y/n. Just like that.” His hand begins to pull on your hair, sparking something inside you that you didn’t know you had. It’s sensation made you submit more to him. His hands begin to wrap around your head as you feel him start to take over. You gag, his throbbing cock going farther in your throat than you were doing as he thrusts into you. Tears begin to fall from your eyes slightly, but you hold it together for him as his grunts and groans fill the air and sound like music to your ears. His thrusts slow down to a crawl and he loosens his grip before sliding his slick girth out of you. “Turn around.” His voice was almost barbaric in nature. You comply, wiping the tears away from your eyes, turning around on all fours, bending your ass up as to present yourself to him.

The roughness of his fingers began to glide across your slick entrance, you were so needy that you almost lost balance at the sensation. “P--Please...I need you, Din, right now.”

“So needy,” Din says, drawing his hand away from you. You feel him getting in position behind you and you slowly back your ass up, you gasp at the feeling of his dick on your ass. It’s warm sensation felt nice against the cool air. Before you even had time to beg him again you feel your folds begin to separate as he pushes himself inside of you. You moan out in full shock as you feel him splitting you in half slowly. He grunts when he gets as far as possible, and you were thankful that's as far as he could go because you would not be able to take anymore. You shake your ass involuntarily at the feeling of you being completely full, signalling that you were ready to be rammed.

“Kriff, you are so wet,” he stammers, his voice beginning to become breathy as he picks up his pace. 

“All— all for you, Din. You feel so _kriffing_ good.” Your head swings forward, slamming onto the bed as you struggle to keep yourself up. The sensations he was giving you were unlike anything you had ever experienced before, you wanted to be with him forever. Never has a cock felt so good inside you. 

“I’m going to kriffing fill you up, you are going to bear my child for me, y/n,” he practically screamed out, his groans were getting loud.

Your breath hitched at his words and you could feel his still behind you. 

“I’m sorry. I—,” he said as he begun to pull out slowly. 

“Din, it’s fine. I want your children too,” you said in a soft voice. 

Although you hadn’t really talked about your relationship, you both wanted the same thing, “I want you to cum inside me, Din.” 

You both moan together after the words and he starts up his pace again. You begin to feel a pressure start to build up above your core, slowly. Your eyes close as you bear the sensation, feeling it all inside you. The pleasure was taking over you and you had no idea how he felt so good. A sudden burning sensation strikes across your ass cheek as he smacks it and you knew it would leave a mark but you relished in that thought of having his mark on you. Faster and faster his thrusts rammed inside of you, causing that pressure inside of you to build.

“Cum for me. I want you to cum for me.” His voice combined with his now sporadic pumps caused the pressure to build up until its explosion. Your walls tightening around him and you collapse onto the bed. Your hands clasped onto the sheets as you moaned out. You felt like you were going to black out from the sensations as he smacked your ass again, taking pleasure that you came for him. Coming off your high, you start to feel him barely be able to hold himself. He moans as loud as he ever had and as you feel the warmth of his liquid fill up your insides. It felt nice inside of you, knowing he just planted his seed in you. 

His thrusts now slowed down to a crawl before he pulled himself out. As he did so you could feel the wet liquid of his cum start to come out and coat your thighs when you slumped down to relax on the bed. You both were breathing incredibly loud, and you could feel yourself coated in sweat from the sex, but you didn’t care. You felt yourself at home, safe, with this man and you just wanted to let it soak in for a moment.

“Thank you,” his voice, still exhausted. You could sense a smile behind his voice, as he probably was thinking the same thing. 

You saw him reach behind him and brought forward a dam cloth. A rough feeling glided up against your burning pussy as he cleaned up his excess cum from you. 

“Come here,” you spoke out to him, without looking up, “I want to cuddle my child’s father.” The bed sinks in as he crawls up behind you. You sit up on your side and face towards him, your eyes closed as you were in pure bliss. You snuggle up completely into his arm, his feral smell filled your nose causing a smile and you to dig in closer.

“I love you, y/n. Have since I first got to talk to you.” His voice sounded slightly different, like he was sincere and speaking with his heart. Your love for him was the same, but too exhausted to speak you reach your hand up to feel his helmet as a way of saying “me too”. You were surprised when instead of beskar you were met with the warm stubble and lips from his face. A slight chuckle comes out from him as he glides your cheek up to face his. You close your eyes completely, knowing of his people's ways.

“Open your eyes, y/n.”

“But you said I can’t, that nobody can see your face.”

“Not unless I plan to be with them forever.” The words spark a smile against you, and you open your eyes to see his deep dark brown eyes. A small smile peaked against his face, making you feel at home.


End file.
